


You Will Always Be Enough

by Demenscous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute fluff, Gen, Karasuno, Mutual Pining, Nationals, One Shot, Scenario, Slight Comfort, Worried Suga, daichi being a dad like usual, its a bit short, sorry about that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous
Summary: After years of unresolved feelings between you and Suga, can a single touch change what is so seemingly unchangeable?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	You Will Always Be Enough

No one had expected it.

Not the audience, not the coaches, not the exhaustion-limned players…not even you.

You--who had held the position of Manager alongside Kiyoko for three years. You, who had bore witness to the inconceivable amount of growth that the team had undergone in a nearly implausible amount of time. You, who had helped them, cared for them, guided them from the very beginning.

And when the final point had hit true, when the silencing echoes of a single volleyball had ceased, there was nothing in this world that could have prepared you for that moment.

You liked to tell yourself that the wetness on your cheeks had been from the dripping sweat of the boys as they pulled you and the other managers and coaches into an unyielding group hug--most certainly not from the rare sight of tears falling from your eyes.

It was surreal, you thought, to be padding down the hallway of the homely inn, knowing that tomorrow posed a challenge you had never dared dream of. But that was tomorrow, and tomorrow could wait.

Surreal, you repeated, as you slid open the door to the decently expansive room that the boys were lodging in, welcoming the sight of the team you knew so well. Though, it wasn’t long before your peaceful reminiscence came stuttering to a halt.

“Y/n!” Noya practically shouted from across the room, somehow beside you in an instant, already wrapping an arm around your shoulders to playfully muss your hair, still damp from your bath.

You laughed, returning the favor to the libero before Asahi was pulling Noya away like a tired nanny, voicing his own greetings with a gentle smile. The rest of the team cheerfully acknowledged your arrival through a wave or a toss of words as you made your way further into the room, to a certain someone currently engrossed in his studies.

“Yikes,” you amended, leaning over Suga’s shoulder to peer at the notebook in front of him. 

He chuckled quietly, “I really hope that was directed towards the subject and _not_ my handwriting.”

You couldn’t stop the ghost of a smile that graced your lips, “Oh, _definitely_ your handwriting.” The sarcasm in your voice was evident enough for Suga to know that it was, indeed, the subject you had been referring to before. You watched the corners of his mouth turn upwards from where you hovered at his back, and it felt like your breath had caught in your chest.

Knowing Suga for the majority of your high school years, his smile was something you should’ve been used to by now; after all, he was constantly donning one. And, yet, somehow they never failed to leave you in a daze.

You smothered that thought deep inside of you, dousing it as if it were a rabid flame.

“Could you double check this for me?” Suga’s words pulled you from your reverie like a light at the end of a seemingly infinite tunnel. Except the light was terribly blinding and you had to blink a few times to properly clear your muddled head.

“Yeah, of course.” You lowered yourself to sit next to him, reaching to pull the paper towards you.

Suga watched your hand as you trailed a finger down each question, skimming the graphite markings, your lips moving in inaudible mumbles. You were so close to him, your knee barely touching his, your shoulder hovering as if to connect the distance but never quite making it.

You pointed to a particular question, tapping the paper on where Suga had made an error in his calculations and his attention abandoned the prospect of your close vicinity. Well, _mostly_ abandoned it. He couldn’t help the way he leaned in just a bit as you explained his mistake and how to correct it; he also couldn’t help the way he shamelessly took a deeper inhale if only to cloy his lungs with the scent of your shampoo.

Oh, how you were so oblivious.

Outside of your little world with Suga, in which you seemed to be immersed in to no end, Daichi was eyeing the events unfold before him. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, but he did understand that the words left unsaid between the two of you were painfully obvious to any outside perspective--in fact, he was nearly a hair’s breadth away from locking you both in a room together so that this… _i_ _ssue_ could finally be resolved.

He remembered when it had started. Suga running up to him after classes had finished on the first day of their first year at Karasuno, rambling about you, how you were so beautiful, “ _Stunning_ ” Suga had said. He had never seen his friend so in awe, so enraptured, and it had sparked an idea. 

When Daichi had approached you after school all that time ago, asking if you would be interested in managing the boy’s volleyball club, unbeknownst to Suga of course, he had fully expected you to decline. Either way, they already had Kiyoko; it wasn’t as if another manager was necessary. But when you had told him that defining 'yes', nothing but pure sincerity in your eyes, he couldn’t wait to see the reaction on Suga’s face.

It was safe to say that Daichi nearly lost his own face to Suga’s wrath later that same day.

But here you were, three years later…and Daichi still had half a mind to knock you both upside the head because practically _nothing_ had occurred between the both of you.

※※※

Seconds bled into minutes and minutes bled into hours until a good portion of the team had fallen asleep on their plush mats; the only ones left awake being you, Suga, and Tsukishima, who was currently too busy listening to whatever was playing in his headphones to pay either of you any mind. 

Moonlight flitted through the slits in the curtains, casting a grey haze across the room--across Suga’s face. You had both moved to sit against the wall, as far away from the others as the room granted you, lest you wake anyone up with your hushed conversations. He had a hand over his mouth now, a pretty smile peeking from beneath his fingers as he muffled his laughter from something you had said. Your own gestures unconsciously mirrored his in the dimness of the space, like two reflections staring back at one another.

Once the laughter had eventually trailed away, Suga found himself looking at you. At your eyes, your nose, your cheeks, your lips, looking at every detail of your face--he wasn’t sure when he would get another chance to. And it was funny, he thought, that you looked right back at him and didn’t say a word, as if you were reveling in the silence that had blanketed your voices because you felt _comfortable_ enough to do so. Or maybe you were drinking him in just as he was you.

Suga turned away a bit sheepishly, trying to hide the gentle blush that had spread across his face as he spoke, “If I’m being honest, y/n, I’m worried about tomorrow.” He was looking at his hands now, fingers splayed open as if he was willing them to grow longer, as if he was remembering that those exact hands could dictate whether a point was taken or given in a game.

Your head tilted gently, noticing the sudden change of tone in his voice. To see him like this, outwardly concerned about something, was unusual for the setter and if you were being honest with yourself, you weren’t quite sure how to approach it. But when your hand was lifting without a second thought, fingers closing around his with gentle surety, you hoped that this would be enough.

And it was.

It was always enough, _you_ were always enough to Suga.

He wanted to tell you that, he wanted you to hear it, to know, but the boy was too in shock to process anything else.

At his silence and frozen expression, you worried for a heartbeat that you had made a mistake. Did you read this all wrong?

But then he squeezed back. All warmth and calloused palms, he held your hand tightly within his and you couldn’t help the small exhale of relief that escaped you. Though, that emotion was quickly replaced with something much more demanding.

The flame within you had ignited once again, stronger now, ferocious in its hunger as it spread beneath your skin, honing in on where your hand met with his. You felt the smoke choking your throat, the ashes of any and all other thoughts drifting to wither away in your blood. 

At that moment, there was nothing but Suga. 

And when you looked up, he was staring at you again with those fond eyes and--

And someone was coughing pointedly.

You tore your gaze away to pinpoint the origin of the sound, only to find Tsukishima snickering behind the screen of his phone, not daring to look you in the face.

Looks like this would have to wait for another time.

Turning your attention back to the boy sitting next to you, you offered him an apologetic smile, shrugging. Suga, in turn, huffed a laugh and squeezed your hand once more before rising to his feet, bringing you with him. 

Not wanting Tsukishima to have any more reason to tease you tomorrow than what he just witnessed, you were about to pull your hand away, but Suga held tight. He walked you down a path between the rows of sleeping fellow teammates, stopping at one point to allow you to bend down and pull Noya’s blanket back over him as it had been haphazardly thrown off in his sleep, until you were out of the room and in the hallway, standing in front of where you and the other managers would be sleeping.

“I guess this is goodnight,” you said, barely above a whisper, your hand still interlocked with his as he looked at you that same way as before.

“You make it sound so final,” he teased, his voice already laced with laughter. “I’ll see you in the morning, y/n,” he leaned down, just enough to place a soft kiss on the top of your head, “goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> rigHT.. so I actually meant for this to be a bit longer but like half way through I started losing motivation so I used tsuki as a scapegoat lmaoo. Anyways, thank you all so much for the kudos and ESPECIALLY the comments on my other works like please I cannot express to you how happy they make me :) on another note I've been wanting to do a little enemies to lovers work bc that is my SHIT right there and I would either use Atsumu or Sakusa bc i mean, come on, they're them.  
> Also don't forget to turn in your assignments if you're in school/online rn and don't procrastinate! And drink some water, i know some of yall arent drinking enough water, so please take care of yourself I am begging you
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


End file.
